


Promise

by m7storyteller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilery for Arrow 1.23 Sacrifice.  Per my dreamwidth: a promise is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

He wakes up in hospital with various tubes and monitors attached to his arms and chest.  It feels like he has a boulder sitting in the middle of his chest as he blinks his eyes to clear them.  It's then he realizes he's not alone when he sees her sleeping curled up in a nearby chair, using a dirty jacket for a blanket.  He's wondering how long she's been there when she opens her eyes and finds him looking at her.  Smiling, she stands up, the jacket falling to the floor as she moves to stand at his side, "Hi."  
     
"Hey.", his voice is hoarse and his throat hurt.  He takes a few sips of water from the cup she's holding, before trying to speak again, "What happened?"  
  
"The CNRI fell down on you.", she replies, tears shining in her eyes, "We thought you were dead, but when help got there, we found out that you had just passed out from the trauma."  
  
He nodded his head, "Laurel?  
  
The small flash in her eyes doesn't go unnoticed, neither does the way her knuckles turn white as her fingers tighten on the bedrail before she answers him,  "She had a concussion.  They kept her overnight before sending her home with her dad this morning.  She said she'd be by to check on you."  
  
"Oliver.", he asked, remembering he was with him when he lost consciousness.  
  
"He's okay. He's at the police station with Mom.", she sighs, "Tommy, about your dad."  
  
He shook his head, "You don't need to tell me, I know."  
  
"Yeah.", she nodded her head, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Why?", he asked, "He killed your dad, tried to kill Oliver and Walter.  He wanted to kill thousands of people, wipe them out.  Why are you sorry?"  
  
"Because he's your dad.", she replies, "Regardless of what he's done, he's still your dad.  That's not something that changes overnight."  
  
He wasn't sure what to say as he studied her, seeing the bruises on her face and hands, "What about you?"  
  
"What about me?", she asked, shrugging her shoulders, "Just a few scrapes and scratches, nothing too major."  
  
She wouldn't tell him that his blood stained her hands as she helped Oliver keep him alive until they got some help.  That she had prayed harder than she had ever done before for him to live, because the thought of life without him in it was too painful to think about.  She closed her eyes as the first tears fell, her mouth trembling with each breath she took.  He watched the emotions play over her face, "Thea?"  
  
"You almost died.", she softly whispered, opening her eyes to stare at him, "You're not suppose to die, Tommy, because you promised me that you'll always be there for me.  You can't do that if you die, because then I won't have anyone and I'll be alone.  So, if you could just not die, that'd be great."  
  
He covers her hand with his, squeezing gently, "I promise."


End file.
